Teorías no tan erróneas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, la Yukino de sus sueños no era tan diferente de la real, y eso definitivamente no era algo bueno.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #05 Telaraña. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Principalmente Sting, y todos los otros miembros de Sabertooth. No, no es Sting/Yukino, ni por si acaso.

**Extensión: **3320 palabras.

**Notas: **Oh sí, Cattiva está feliz, así que hace actualización masiva como pocas veces hace. Esto es tonto, como suelo decir cuando escribo algo humor, y tiene muchas insinuaciones BL, lógico, todo lo mio tiene insinuaciones BL, y Boogie ya me hizo ver que ya no puedo engañarlos y seguir fingiendo que esto es solamente Friendship... No, esperen, si puedo hacerlo.

Esto es totalmente Friendship, por supuesto, como no, que más esperan de mí (?).

So, los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Teorías no tan erróneas.**

A Sting no le gustaban las arañas, es más, las detestaba. Sonaba sorprendentemente irónico que al maestro de Sabertooth y _dragon slayer_ de la luz le incomodara algo así, al punto de no ser capaz de matar a una araña cuando la veía, pero era como era. El principal problema, al menos para el Eucliffe, era que Rogue ya se había burlado varias veces de él, demasiadas para su gusto. Por eso no podía pedirle a él que matara a la araña de su oficina, tenia que recurrir a alguien más, y pues como Orga estaba cerca se lo pidió a él.

Sting, por su parte, continuó su camino hasta el salón.

Era tan relajante simplemente tirarse en el sofá sin preocuparse de nada, al menos hasta que Rogue apareciera para decirle que tenia que hacer quien sabe qué. Ser maestro era más molesto de lo que parecía.

Gracias a dios no fue Rogue quien interrumpió su intento de siesta.

–Sting –abrió un ojo e inclino la cabeza, para poder ver a su compañero por sobre el respaldo del sillón, aunque probablemente por eso mismo después le doliera el cuello.

–¿Qué quieres Rufus?

–¿Has visto a Orga?

–¿A Orga? –repitió lanzando un sonoro bostezo.

–Sí, a Orga.

Sting volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras regresaba a su posición inicial, apoyado contra el respaldo, antes de que algo le pasará a su cuello por inclinar tanto la cabeza.

–En mi oficina –respondió.

–¿Qué hace en tu oficina?

–Fumiga.

–¿No me digas que de nuevo había una araña y tú no la pudiste matar? –preguntó Rogue, quien venia entrando. Sting lanzó una maldición, hubiera deseado que no se enterará.

–No te importa Rogue.

–¿Cómo puede ser que les tengas miedo a las arañas? –preguntó su compañero.

–No es miedo, es asco –aclaró Sting.

–Espera, ¿Orga está en tu oficina sólo para matar una araña?

–Probablemente sea así Rufus –le dijo Rogue.

–Desaparece Rogue –pidió el Eucliffe.

–Sting-sama –todos voltearon al oír a Yukino, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta que daba al jardín y se había detenido a unos pasos de esta, la vista fija en la pared a la espalda de los magos–, podría ser que se refiera a esa araña –dijo apuntando hacia el pasillo.

Las cabezas de los tres magos voltearon hacia el lugar donde apuntó su compañera, con lo que nuevamente la cabeza de Sting se inclinó hacia atrás, por sobre el respaldo.

Ahí, bajo el marco que separaba el pasillo y el salón, había una araña gigante, de esas que salen en las películas.

–Eh... Estoy seguro que la araña de mi oficina era más pequeña. –Mucho más pequeña, de hecho dudaba de si a esa cosa podía llamarla araña.

–Pero ese es el pasillo que da a su oficina –comentó Yukino.

–Bueno, si esa era la araña de tu oficina entiendo el que no la hayas matado –dijo Rogue.

–No, por última vez, esa definitivamente no es la araña de mi oficina.

–Pero de verdad parecer venir de tu oficina –dijo Rufus–. De cualquier manera, dices que mandaste a Orga para allá.

–Pues sí, pero definitivamente no a matar eso –dijo el Eucliffe mientras estiraba un brazo para apuntar a la araña que comenzaba a adentrarse en el salón.

–No es eso, son esos. –Yukino apuntó a las otras dos arañas que habían empezado a asomarse por el pasillo.

–¿No deberíamos estar cubriéndonos, o huyendo? –preguntó Rogue.

–Pues no, porque yo voy a buscar a Orga –contestó Rufus, todos voltearon a verlo, notando como avanzaba hacia el pasillo.

–¡Espera Rufus! –gritó Yukino, el aludido volteó a verla–. La cafetería está por allá, ¿aprovechas y me traes un café?

Los dos _dragon slayers_ fijaron su vista en su compañera, como preguntándose si en verdad había pensado eso en un momento como ese.

–Claro –respondió el mago de creación.

–Que sea descafeinado, y no lo quiero con azúcar, prefiero que le eches endulzante.

–Entiendo.

–Con crema.

Rufus se quedo quieto mirando a su compañera.

–¿De qué sirve que no tomes café con azúcar si le echas crema? –preguntó.

Yukino quedo en silencio.

–Solo traeme el café, ¿sí?

Su compañero se alzó de hombros y continuó avanzando, mientras la maga aprovechaba y se ocultaba tras el sillón, siendo imitada por los _dragon slayers_.

–¡Ah! ¡Y unas galletas de chocolate! –exclamó levantándose, para que su compañero la escuchará.

–¡De acuerdo! –oyó la respuesta desde el pasillo y volvió a ocultarse, no sin antes fijarse en cuantas arañas había; dos adentro, y alcanzaba a ver otras tres–. Esto, ¿qué hacemos con las arañas?

Sus compañeros la miraron.

–No sé, Sting debería saber –dijo Rogue.

–¡¿Por qué yo debería saberlo?!

–Vinieron de tú oficina.

–¡Que no vinieron de mi oficina!

–Claro que sí.

–¡¿Por qué saldrían arañas gigantes de mi oficina?!

–Lamento interrumpir su conversación –dijo Yukino–, pero una de las arañas se está asomando por sobre el sofá.

Ambos magos alzaron la vista, notando que era cierto.

–Creo que deberíamos correr –dijo Rogue.

Dicho y hecho, se apartaron del sillón todo lo rápido que pudieron al tiempo que la enorme araña estiraba una pata y destrozaba el sofá.

–¡Mierda! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –exclamó el maestro mientras miraba hacia sus lados, asegurándose de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

–Bueno, me parece que tenemos problemas –comentó Rogue, notando que eran seis arañas las que había en el salón.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Yukino.

–¿Matarlas? –dijo Sting a modo de respuesta.

–Es un posibilidad. –Le dio la razón Rogue a su lado.

Pero enfrentar a unas arañas gigantes venidas de Mashima sabrá donde era más fácil de decir que de hacer, nada parecía afectarles, y antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeados.

–Me parece que estamos en mala situación. –A su lado, sus compañeros asintieron, de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su maestro.

–Esto es tu culpa Sting –dijo Rogue.

–¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?!

–Salieron de tu oficina.

–¡Que no salieron de mi oficina! –gritó el rubio, molesto–, y en cualquier caso es culpa de Orga, por no saber fumigar, lo mande a matar una araña pequeña y ahora hay seis arañas enormes.

–No creo que sea culpa de Orga –dijo la maga.

–Bueno, pues tampoco es mi culpa –dijo el Eucliffe.

–Yo no he dicho lo contrario Sting-sama, simplemente pienso que no tiene sentido culpar a alguien.

–¡Lo tiene mientras yo no sea el culpado! –replico el rubio con su argumento de infante, su amiga suspiro.

–No, no tiene sentido culpar a alguien. Además justo ahora Orga podría estar en problemas, deberíamos estar preocupados.

–¿Para qué? –dijo el Eucliffe con indiferencia–, si para estas alturas ya debe estar bajo metros y metros de telaraña. Igual que Rufus, que fue por él –agregó.

–No, eso no puede haber pasado –replicó Yukino–, Rufus fue por mi café, no por Orga.

–Más bien fue por ambas, pero yo recuerdo que Orga iba primero.

–No, primero iba mi café.

–¿Qué problema tienes tú con el café?

–¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Rogue, interrumpiendo la conversación, que de todas maneras carecía de sentido. Sus amigos voltearon a verlo–. Son acromántulas –dijo, como si con ello hubiese descubierto algún enigma del universo y la solución a todos sus problemas–, hay que atacarlas en el vientre, con dos hechizos simultáneos, como en Harry Potter, o la magia no les afectará.

–¡Claro! ¡Que inteligente Rogue! –comentó Yukino con una sonrisa. Sting tuvo la ligera, ligera, sensación de perderse una parte importante de la conversación por algo que no había visto o leído.

–¿De que están hablando? –preguntó, con la esperanza de entender algo de la conversación.

–Pero para poder darles en el vientre con un ataque simultaneo alguien debe hacer de señuelo –dijo Rogue, aproximándose a Yukino para cerrar más el círculo, pues las arañas se estaban aproximando a ellos.

–Debe ser uno de ustedes dos –contestó la chica.

–¿Por qué? ¿Y de que hablan?

–Pues porque no se vería bien que usaran a una chica de señuelo, estoy pensando en su imagen publica –respondió la chica.

–¿Nuestra imagen publica? –repitió el Cheney.

–Exacto, por su imagen publica, así que uno de ustedes dos debe ser el señuelo, yo no puedo serlo.

Los _dragon slayers_ se miraron, su compañera a veces era un tanto rara.

–¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? –propuso el maestro.

–Ya que –dijo Rogue, a modo de afirmación.

Jugaron, ganó Sting.

–Ja, eso pasa porque siempre haces primero tijeras Rogue.

–Cállate –reclamó este, levantándose para hacer de señuelo a las putas arañas... venidas de la oficina de su maestro.

–¡Que no vinieron de mi oficina! –exclamó Sting por quien sabe qué vez, y es que ya estaba cansado de eso. Vale que no acostumbraba limpiar su oficina y la última vez moviendo papeles se encontró con una serpiente pasando de lo mejor el invierno bajo su escritorio, y un perro viviendo en sus archivadores... y una colonia de ratones en el asiento... Bueno, quizás sí era exageradamente desordenado, pero nunca vio arañas... Está bien, si había varias arañas en su oficina, ¡pero todas pequeñas! ¡esas cosas gigantes no eran su culpa!

–¡Sting-sama! –gritó Yukino en su oído, causándole un sobresalto.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó, con la voz levemente aguda por el susto, pero sólo levemente.

–Que Rogue ya fue a enfrentarse con las arañas, y ya se ha llevado unos buenos golpes.

–Ah, vale.

Se formo el silencio entre ambos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

–Espera... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas llamándome?

–Como cinco minutos –respondió Yukino–, y me parece que Rogue no aguantará mucho más contra las arañas, así que deberíamos hacer algo de una vez.

Oh bien, trataría de no perderse tanto en sus pensamientos, pero es que había estado pensando sobre su oficina y ahí hasta Rufus se perdía, de hecho había un miembro al que mando a buscar unos papeles y nunca lo volvieron a ver.

–Sting-sama.

–Estoy atento, te oí, vamos.

Se levantaron y avanzaron hacia las enormes arañas gigantes.

–Ya vamos Rogue –dijo Yukino a modo de aviso mientras sacaba una de sus llaves.

–¡Ya era hora! –gritó el Cheney–. ¡Me ven cara de domador, insecticida o alguna estupidez así! ¡En todo lo que tardaron ya casi me sé la vida de estas cosas! –exclamó molesto.

Sting suspiró.

–Anda, si solo fueron cinco minutos –dijo.

–¡Distraelas tú por cinco minutos y me dices! –espetó molesto, esquivando la pata de una araña, arrojándose hacia atrás. A causa de eso una de las arañas pudo embestirlo justo en la espalda, y carajos que dolía.

–Rogue! ¡¿Estás bien?!

–Sí Sting, estoy excelente, en perfecto estado –respondió con sarcasmo.

–Y uno que se preocupa por él –murmuro el rubio.

–¡Sting-sama! –llamó su atención Yukino, el rubio volteó a verla–. ¡Ábrete, puerta de los peces gemelos! ¡Piscis!

Pronto fueron invocados el par de peces, sólo que no en su forma de pez.

–Madre, esto significa que... ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! –gritó el espíritu de piscis al ver a las arañas.

–Parecen arañas, arañas grandes –respondió su madre.

–Piscis, necesito que las golpeen en el estomago, al mismo tiempo que Sting-sama.

–Justo cuando el idiota de Rogue logre que expongan el vientre –dijo Sting, complementando la orden de su compañera.

–¿Ese al que golpean como saco de boxeo? –preguntó el espíritu menor de piscis, el hijo.

–Sí, ese mismo –respondió el Eucliffe, preparándose para atacar.

Si Rogue los hubiera oído, estaría quejándose en su contra, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando y recibiendo golpes como para oír a sus compañeros.

El Cheney esquivo una de las tantas patadas dirigidas a su persona, arrojándose hacia atrás. Una araña tras él se levanto para asestarle un golpe, momento que Sting y piscis aprovecharon para atacarla y mandarla a volar. Rogue volteó hacia ellos, la araña que acababa de esquivar trato de golpearlo, alzándose en sus patas traseras. Fue mandada a volar, debido a eso.

Con eso, quedaban cuatro arañas.

–Ya era hora –comentó Rogue, mientras caía sangre del lado derecho de su rostro.

–Deja de quejarte –le reclamó Sting, antes de saltar hacia un lado, esquivando a una araña–. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Termina de distraerlas de una vez Rogue!

Claro, como es tan fácil distraer arañas gigantes.

Igual, sólo era hacer lo que venía haciendo, con la diferencia de que esta vez sus compañeros hacían algo en compensación.

En resumen, que acabar con las otras cuatro arañas no era tan difícil. Lo difícil fue una vez acabaron con ellas, y Rogue recibió otro golpe –que se sumaba a la larga lista que ya llevaba– de la séptima araña que entraba en el salón, seguida de otras dos.

–¡Es una broma! –gritó Sting, mientras se acercaba a su compañero, tomándolo entre sus brazos–. ¿Estás bien Rogue? –Putas arañas, salían por todas partes.

–Rápido Sting-sama, reanime a Rogue.

Ambos magos voltearon hacia Yukino, fijando la vista en ella.

–Pero si Rogue ni siquiera está inconsciente –dijo Sting.

–Sólo recibí otro golpe –dijo Rogue, sentado sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

–Ah, claro. –Su compañera no se refería con reanimación a respiración boca a boca, ¿cierto? Y no lucia decepcionada, ¿cierto?

Bueno, no tenían tiempo para pensarlo, debían esquivar arañas gigantes.

–¡Malditas arañas! –exclamó el Eucliffe, más que cansado de la situación. En serio, ¿de dónde habían salido esas putas arañas?

–Yukino –dijo una voz. Los tres magos voltearon, encontrándose con Rufus.

Rufus con Orga en sus brazos, y un vaso y un paquete en una de sus manos.

–¡Rufus! –gritó Yukino, acercándose al mago–, me trajiste mi café, muchas gracias –dijo, tomando el vaso y el paquete.

–No sé si está bien de dulzor –dijo este.

–No te preocupes, está bien –contestó la chica, bebiendo un poco de café, para luego proceder a abrir el paquete de galletas–. Muchas gracias –repitió.

–De nada –le respondió su compañero.

–No puedo decir cuantas cosas están mal en esta imagen –comentó Sting.

–¡Lo lamento mucho Sting-sama! –exclamó Yukino, acercándose a su maestro–. Aquí –dijo, tendiéndole el paquete de galletas, en un claro ofrecimiento.

–Definitivamente no era eso a lo que me refería. –Su problema no pasaba porque su compañera comiera frente a él sin convidarle, iba más encaminado al hecho de que estaban rodeados de arañas gigantes.

–Yo quiero –dijo Rogue, acercándose para coger una galleta.

–¿Te caíste en una trituradora? –preguntó Rufus, viendo el estado del mago de sombras.

–Algo parecido –contestó este.

–Oigan, saben que aún estamos rodeados de arañas. –No era momento para que estuvieran tan tranquilos, comiendo y conversando como si eso fuera alguna especie de día de campo.

–¿Qué le pasó a Orga? –preguntó Yukino–, ¿tuviste que reanimarlo?

–Eh, no, sólo estaba inconsciente –respondió Rufus, levemente extrañado por la pregunta y aún con su compañero en los brazos.

Pero Yukino no lucia nuevamente decepcionada, ¿cierto?

–Arañas –repitió Sting, notando como la pata de una le rozaba la espalda.

–Haz algo tú, yo ya hice suficiente –le dijo Rogue.

–Exacto Sting, haz algo con tus arañas –dijo Rufus.

–Primero, _no_ son mis arañas, y por si acaso, _no_ vinieron de mi puta oficina. Segundo, tampoco has hecho tanto Rogue –contestó de mala gana–. Además, ¿qué se supone hago para deshacerme de ellas?

–Ya sé Sting-sama, si besa a la reina de las arañas esta se liberará del hechizo y volverá a su forma humana, con lo que podrá pedirle que saque a las arañas –dijo Yukino.

Sting arqueó ambas cejas, y habría arqueado una tercera de tenerla.

–¿De qué cuento has sacado ese argumento tan raro? –preguntó–, ¿y cuál reina araña?

–Esa –dijo Yukino, apuntando a una araña grande, roja, y con el rostro de Natsu Dragneel.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Una araña grande, roja, y con el rostro de Natsu Dragneel.

Entendido... No, no entendido. ¿Qué?

¿Una araña grande, roja, y con el rostro de Natsu Dragneel? ¿De Natsu-san? ¿Y Yukino decía que debía besarla?

Oh bien Sting, ¿qué comiste?

–Rápido Sting-sama, bese a la reina –dijo nuevamente Yukino.

¡Besar a la reina y una mierda! ¡Él no haría eso!

–Dame mi beso, Stingy, pequeña abejita –dijo el Natsu-araña, provocandole un escalofrió al rubio.

–¡Me niego! –gritó, decidido a no hacerlo.

Mal momento para darse cuenta que las otras arañas habían aprovechado su distracción y ahora estaba lleno de telaraña, y a causa de eso no se podía mover.

–Quiero mi beso –repitió la araña-Natsu.

¡Y él seguía negándose!

–¡Ayudame Yukino! –exclamó, pero su compañera sólo le sonrió, con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

–Vamos Sting-sama, dele su beso a Natsu-san. –Fue lo único que dijo la chica, notándose levemente feliz con la situación.

–Quiero mi beso, abejita~ –dijo nuevamente el Natsu-araña-Natsu, acercándose a él.

¡Y una mierda! ¡Eso era una pesadilla! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Buen momento para despertarse.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de su cuarto, sintiendo el corazón acelerado. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, ese que había acumulado inconscientemente durante el sueño, y entonces noto algo en su mejilla.

Una araña, una a centímetros de su boca.

El grito que soltó en esos momentos seria conocido como el grito más niña que daría en toda su miserable vida, miserable vida llena de arañas.

Despertó a sus compañeros, inevitablemente.

–¡¿Qué pasa Sting?! –preguntó Rogue, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, tras haber llegado a él en apenas segundos tras escuchar el grito de su maestro.

A causa de eso acabo con Sting saltando sobre él y apretándolo en un abrazo asfixiante.

–¡Una araña! –gritó el rubio, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salir del pecho.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Casi me provocas un infarto por una puta araña?! –le reclamó Orga, claramente molesto.

–Pensé que era algo terrible Sting-sama, nos asusto –dijo Yukino, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Rufus sólo suspiró.

Pero el rubio seguía en lo suyo.

–¡Matala Rogue! ¡Antes de que crezca y deje descendencia!

–No respiro –le contestó el Cheney, preso entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué araña? –preguntó Yukino.

–Esta –dijo Lector, saliendo del cuarto con una pequeña araña en sus patas.

Yukino se agacho para poder ver al arácnido.

–Es tigre Sting-sama, no hacen nada, de hecho se comen a las de rincón.

–¡Matenla! –gritó el rubio, apretando con más fuerza al mago de sombras, logrando que se pusiera azul.

–Sting, suéltame –pidió este.

–Nos pides que matemos una araña sólo porque estás ridículamente asustado de ella –dijo Orga, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Y qué hago con la araña? –preguntó Lector.

–Dejala en el piso –dijo Rufus.

Eso hizo el exceed. Sting gritó, Rogue se ahogó otro poco, Rufus la piso. Orga y Yukino se quedaron unos momentos detenidos, mirando el pie de su compañero.

–¡Rufus! –exclamó Yukino, tras ese leve minuto de silencio–, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿qué hizo la araña?

–Vivir –respondió el mago de creación–, de no haber estado viva no habría podido morir.

–¿Qué clase de psicópata argumento es ese? –le reclamó Orga.

Rufus se alzó de hombros. Sting suspiró tranquilo y soltó a Rogue, con lo que este pudo respirar... o toser tratando de recuperar el aliento, eran parecidos.

–Sí, está muerta. –Se alegro el Eucliffe. Porque ahora sí que sí las rañas no le gustaban, ni un poco.

–Pero quizás ya dejo descendencia –dijo Rufus–, pudo haber puesto sus huevos sobre Sting mientras esté dormía.

El color desapareció del rostro del _dragon slayer_ de la luz.

–¡Rufus! –lo retó Yukino, en tanto el rubio volvía a arrojarse sobre su compañero de batalla.

–¡No! –gritó Sting.

Rogue soltó un bufido.

–¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡Si de verdad tienes huevos de araña ya me los pasaste, así que suéltame! –gritó, cansado de tener que sostener a su maestro.

–Báñense juntos –dijo Yukino de la nada, con lo que todos voltearon la vista hacia ella–, digo, ya que ambos podrían estar sucios, así es más rápido –se excusó.

Sting pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, la Yukino de sus sueños no era tan diferente de la real.

* * *

**¿Por qué lo primero que acabo pensando con Telaraña es en arañas gigantes? ****A saber.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado,**** pese a lo fumado que está.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
